A New Generation of The New Directions
by PureAngelBloodedWriter
Summary: It's time for our favorite Gleeks kids time to shine. Here's the couples/parents. Sam and Rachel Evans Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson Britany and Santana Lopez-Pierce Jake and Marley Puckerman Artie and Kitty Abrams And of course Will and Emma Schuester (Friendship, Drama , Romance , Family, Humor, Hurt/Comfort)
1. Chapter 1

A./N-This is just the family info, the next chapter will be character/kids info then we'll get this story really started

**Sam and Rachel Evans**

About two weeks after Rachel returned to New York, she started feeling sick, after a week of being sick she went to the doctors and found out she was pregnant, after processing things herself, she called the father of her unborn child Sam Evans. he came to New York as soon as he found out but the two agreed returning to Lima was best. Months later Roxanne/Roxie

Two years later came Maria, then another year later came Daniel/Danny. They got married about six months after Roxanne was born.

Rachel is dance teacher at the new McKinley as well as a vocal coach, Sam is a music teacher.

**Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson**

After getting married and hearing about Rachel and Sam's new about having a baby the pair decided to adopt but it wasn't easy seeing as the were a gay couple not everyone is too kin on the idea of to men raising kids with no mother, but they found a teenager who was pregnant and wasn't ready to have a baby, so when she met up with Kurt and Blaine she knew they'd be great parents to the baby boy Zachary.

About 9 months later the girl they adopted their son from had a friend who was pregnant and didn't want to keep the baby so she told them about Kurt and Blaine and five months after that Brooklyn.

Both Kurt and Blaine work as music teachers at an elementary school.

**Santana and Britany Lopez-Pierce**

After seeing all their friends having babies it made both woman want one, they decided on getting a sperm donor, which Santana was the one to carry the baby Adriane and also their second baby Dominic, Britany carried their last baby Cheyenne.

Santana is the fashion designer for the new McKinley high for their drama club and the New Directionsm While Britany is a stay at home mom

**Jake and Marley Puckerman **

Jake and Marley got back together when Rachel got the New directions back (Where Jake,Marley, Ryder ect never left school) Marley found herself falling back in love with Jake they ended up back together by the end of the year they were pregnant with their daughter Gabriella/Gabi, two years later they had Nathan/Nate, Marley is also pregnant again with their fourth child (They had lost a child but still consider the child they lost their third child)

Marley works with Kurt and Blaine at the music and art's elementary school, while Jake works at the school as dance teacher.

**Artie and Kitty Abrams**

Like Marley, Kitty ended up getting back together with Artie and Kitty got pregnant about two months after Marley, they had a boy Cameron and then less than a year later they had another child a daughter this time named Blaire.

Artie still works with the school on plays, Kitty took Coach Sue's place as Coach of the cheerio's but she has a strict rule that if they slushy anyone they get kicked off the team.

**Will and Emma Schuester**

Went on to have five kids, one of them their son is in college already, then their two oldest daughters are in high school and their youngest is in middle school.

Emma is still a guidance counselor and Will is the head master at the school that's now for the school for arts and music but also still has football and cheerleading.

**Next chapter will have info on the kids then we'll get the story really started.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-This is just the new generation character info but next chapter will start up the story, if you like a character from the info you read on them tell me and I'll put more of that person/character in my story.**

**The Evans Family**

**Name-Roxanne Desiree Evans (Playby Shelley Hennig)**

Age-16

Nickname- Roxie

Roxie is in Glee club, she choreography's, The dances for Glee competitions,

she loves it, but sometimes it stresses her out

**Name-Maria Daisy Evans (Playby Victoria Justice)**

Age-14

Nickname-Ria

Maria is an amazing singer, she loves to sing and write songs, she's currently

dating Dominic Lopez-Pierce. Her parents aren't happy she's dating

so young but they're glad it's a boy whose parents they're friends with

**The Hummel-Anderson Family**

**Name-Zachary Finley Hummel-Anderson (Playby Paul Wesley)**

Age-16

Nickname-Zach

Zach has a crush on Roxie, which is the only reason why he joined glee, was to

get close to her.

Also extremely protective of his sister

Brooklyn

**Name-Brooklyn Anna Hummel-Anderson (Playby Kaylee Bryant)**

Age-14

Nickname-Brooke

Brooke is a amazing singer

Probably the best in glee club...She has a crush on Nate, they flirt

a lot it drives the rest of the club nuts Brooke is Co leader of Glee club

**The Lopez-Pierce Family**

**Name-Adriane Marie Lopez-Pierce (Playby Shay Mitchell)**

Age-16

Nickname-Dre

She's secretly dating Gabriella Puckerman

She gets teased already for having two moms, she's afraid it'll get worse if people

find out that she gay not even her moms know she's dating Gabi or that she's gay

**Name-Dominic Hudson Lopez-Pierce ****(Playby ****Avan Jogia******)****

Age-14

Nickname-Dom

He's a great dancer, sometimes help Roxie, put together dances for glee.

He's also a good actor. Is dating Maria Evans despite what his

moms say, he's in love with her.

**The Puckerman Family**

**Name-Gabriella Mia Puckerman (Playby **Bianca Lawson)****

Age-16

Nickbame-Gabi.

In a secret relationship with Adriane Lopez-Pierce, she's only told her

brother Nate about her Relationship, she feels as if Adriane is ashamed of her.

Gabi is Bisexual.

**Name-Nathanl Noah Puckerman (Playby Peyton 'Alex' Smith)**

Age-14

Nickname-Nate

Nate is crushing on Brooklyn Hummel-Anderson

Nate's a great dancer like his dad but unlike his dad he isn't a player in high

school, he doesn't want to be like that.

**The Abrams Family**

**Name-Cameron Grant Abrams (Playby Dominic Sherwood)**

Age-16

Nickname-Cam

Cam is dating Courtney Schuester, he's also on the football team, and directes

plays at the school just like his father did .He's also apart of Glee

**Name-Chanel Rosalie Abrams (Playby Dove Cameron)**

Age-15

Chanel is the total package she loves

singing and dancing and acting, she says

she has no time for boys right now, she's

focusing on her goal of being on broadway.

**The Schuester Family**

**Name-Courtney Lyric Schuester (Playby Katherine McNamara)**

Age-16

Is Co leader with Brooke in glee club ,She's dating Cameron for the past

year, lately Courtney has been sick, and she's about to find out why

**Name-Emberlyn Elisa Schuester (Playby Bella Thorne)**

Age-15

Nicknames-Em, Ember

She's a cheerleader wants nothing to do with Glee, she has a better than

anyone else attitude , her parent's are getting sick of it,

**A/N #2 – So that's the character info, the 16 year olds are Juniors and the 14 year olds are Freshmen, they'll be younger siblings in some of the families they are not mentioned in this because they're not main characters, they'll pop up or be mentioned in some chapters, but not big characters like the ones above.**


End file.
